


The hallway

by monkiimax



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiimax/pseuds/monkiimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Cisco are kicked out of their rooms by their respective roommates. Cisco and Leonard couldn't be more different but with nothing else to do in the empty hallway, they are forced to interact which leads to surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hallway

**Author's Note:**

> OTP prompt: Person A and B are both kicked out of their dorms by their roommates and have to stand awkwardly out in the hall with each other.  
> Pairing: Coldvibe (Leonard Snart/Cisco Ramon)

He couldn´t think of a worst thing than the thought of his roommate fucking some random girl senseless in the same place he used as a sleeping place. That was the instant thought that appeared on his mind as he stared blankly at the tie on the doorknob. Sometimes he truly hated Mick. Mickand Leonard were sophomores and both were majoring on structural engineering but that was the only thing in common between them. Meanwhile Mick could be considered a “party lover” and his grades weren´t always the best, Leonard was considered a logic genius; was the top of his class but was also known around the campus for being a little bit special. The student couldn´t care less about that, he knew he was smart and the rest were stupid so he was good with leaving isolated from the rest of the students. The only problem with that was in those cases when he was left out of his own room for a whole night.

  
“Wait! You can´t do this!”

  
Leonard turned toward the noise that was coming out of one of the near dorms. A door opened and from it two guys stepped out while wrestling were the smallest one was obviously losing. The older and taller one wasn´t wearing a shirt or shoes; while the other one was still carrying his bag pack and was wearing his normal clothing instead of pajamas.

  
“You know the rules. If I have a visitor you suck it and wait outside.”

  
The older student, Leonard deduced he was a senior, threw the boy across the corridor making him fall on his back. The other one tried to stand up but he was too slow. When he got the door he found it already locked from the inside. Leonard leaned on the wall next to the door of his own room and decided it wouldn´t kill him enjoy the little show.

  
“Raph! Raph!” he screamed as he hit the door with both of his fists.

  
“Fuck off!”

  
The boy sighed loudly and stopped knocking as desperate as before. “At least pass me my computer and a pillow.” he said defeated.

  
It took a half a minute for Raph to open the door again and pass him the computer, a big pillow and a dark blanket. When the door was closed again, the boy sat against it and hit the back of his head with it. Leonard, still standing in the same spot, observed the boy with curiosity. He looked too young to be in college or maybe it was the childish face he had. Plus, the shirt with Alf´s face on it didn´t help making him look more than 17 years old. His black hair was held in a pony tail over his neck and his facial features let Leonard know he must have some Hispanic ascendance. In general the boy wasn´t anything extraordinary but Leonard couldn´t help to wonder why he hadn´t seen him before.

  
“They let you out too?” the boy asked softly after a couple of minutes. His big and round eyes landed on him and Leonard had to look away in fear the boy had caught him staring. “What a bunch of “A” holes.” Leonard raised his shoulders referring he couldn´t care less. The boy smiled briefly. “At least he gave me a blanket this time.”

  
“So, are you going to stay here until he is finished?”

  
“Yep.” this time it was Cisco who raised his shoulders in indifference. “I just hope she isnt´t a cuddler. In that case I will have a problem.”

  
Leonard nodded slightly and let himself fall down until he was sitting in front of his door.

  
“Do you have anywhere to go?”

  
“Nop. What about you?” Leonard shook his head. “In that case; would you like to watch a movie with me?”

  
Leonard looked towards the boy and analyzed the whole situation. Maybe he didn´t have anything better to do but he still couldn´t give himself the liberty to lose his precious time with anyone.

  
“Major and name?”

  
Surprisingly the boy didn´t look taken back with the question. He answered immediately and with ease, like if he was ordering something to eat at the cafeteria.

  
“Cisco and I have two:” Leonard blinked at the statement. “… mechanics and computer engineering; you?”

  
Leonard sighed loudly and stood up from floor. “What are we watching?”

  
Cisco´s smile was too wide to be ignored which made Leonard uncomfortable. People didn´t usually look happy or joyful with his presence. Not even Mick and Leonard could consider him his best friend. Without asking Cisco moved a little bit to his side and gave Leonard the pillow so he could sit on it while he grabbed the blanket and put it over his shoulders.

  
“Anything, I just hacked on my roommate´s Netflix account.”

  
“What program did you use?”

  
Cisco chuckled as he kept typing on the computer opening the menu of films available.

  
“None; I mean, you can´t consider your birthday´s date as a safe password.”

  
And for the first time Leonard, the coldest guy on campus, let go a loud but short laughter. After a short exchange between Sci-fi´s and thriller´s titles at the end the two students decided to watch a horror film called “The Purge”. It was a simple film but that didn´t stopped the genius to have to pause it every five minutes to discuss about the reliability of the plot or some technical issues the film touched during most of the movie. While Leonard was sure he could do a better security system with one hand tided on his back, he seemed pretty comfortable with the idea of one day free of laws or regulations. Cisco, on the other hand, thought it was cruel for the homeless but agreed with Leo about making a much better security system with his eyes closed. When the movie finished they decided to order some pizza and watch a second movie. This time Cisco decided on a lighter and fun movie: Back to the future. At first Leonard had complained about it being stupid movie and them being college students but Cisco had made his mind and in his defense, the movie was his. When the pizza arrived, they stopped the movie to eat it without any distractions.

  
“So, do you live near here?” asked Cisco trying to start a normal conversation that didn´t involved mechanics and social-politics’ problems.

  
“Would that make any real importance?”

  
Cisco raised his shoulders and put some more ketchup on his slice of pizza. “Just curious.”

  
“I am from the state so you could say I lived near before. What about you?”

  
Cisco swallowed a big piece of pizza and Leonard feared he would end up choking if he kept eating as fast as he was.  
“I live in Central City; it is just half an hour away from here.”

  
“I´ve been there.” Leonard opened two more bottles of beer from the six-pack and offered on to Cisco. “I liked it, it´s big and have some really interesting stuff.”

  
“Did you went to the S.T.A.R. Labs?” Leo shook his head. “Well, I want to work there when I graduate. It´s been kind of my dream to work with Dr. Wells since I started college and I´ve heard he is always open to new recruits as long as you bring on the best you got.”

  
“And what is the best you got?”

  
Cisco thought about it for a couple of seconds and then a huge smile appeared on his face. “I can´t tell you.”

  
“I bet you have nothing.”

  
“Hey, that´s is rude!” he said as he punched the man playfully in the arm. “Of course I have something but it´s bad luck to say anything about it before time.”

  
Leonard chuckled. He never believed in stuff like that and was surprised someone as smart as Cisco could believe in them. He trusted in calculation, math and logic, not magic, superstition and all that crap people usually enjoyed to relay on and to blame on their own failures; but he wasn´t in the mod to destroy the spirit of the boy and let that contagious smile disappear from his face.

  
“Can I least have a clue?”  
This time the answer took longer.

  
“Only in exchange of something.”

  
Suddenly Leonard noticed a change on Cisco´s smile. This time it didn´t look sweet or charming but flirty and a little bit inviting, and surprisingly, it didn´t bothered the older one. The two men were sitting side by side and their arms were barely touching but the change was obvious and Leonard couldn´t help to feel some temptation to get a little closer to the boy.  
“What kind of exchange?”

  
“Seriously?” Cisco put the pizza down and took a long drink from his beer. “You think you are really cold and serious but in fact, you are as transparent as glass.” Leonard looked away and felt the blood run up to his head. “Don´t worry, I don´t judge; all I´m saying is… you can try if you dare to.”

  
Leonard jumped up and took some steps away. He could do it if he wanted to and he did wanted to, but it wasn´t right. He barely knew the guy and for the few things he knew about him, he wasn´t the type of guy he would usually feel attracted to. Cisco was cute, full of energy and a perfect mixture of maturity with childish expressions and manners. Leonard was the opposite: cold hearted, calculator and sometimes emotionless. But there he was, actually considering making a move on the boy.

  
“Unless I was wrong.”

  
Leonard turned around and found Cisco still sitting on the same spot but this time with his knees up to his chest and his eyes glued on the wall in front of him. It looked like if the words hadn´t meant to be heard by him and had just escaped from his lips. There, in that precise moment, Leonard knew he had lost the battle.

  
When their lips meet, what had started like a childish flirt, turned into a heavy heated kissing session on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Cisco´s hand pulled him closer while Leonard´s body did everything to press Cisco more and more against the wall to make the space between them disappear. They knew someone could easy find them but that only made the thing a little more interesting. Cisco´s fear and Leonard´s adrenaline was an explosive combination that brought only pleasure to the young couple.

  
After some minutes that felt eternity, they broke apart and stared at each other fiercely. None of them could find anything to say but didn´t feel the need to say anything at all. So instead, they kissed again, and again, and again, this time slower and less violent. On the background the movie had restarted and the voices of The Professor and Billy were the awkward soundtrack of that intimate moments between two almost strangers. They were too into what they were doing that they noticed too late when the door behind them opened slowly letting a young girl out followed by Cisco´s roommate.

  
“Look at this!” he screamed as he clapped too theatrically over them. Cisco and Leonard looked up surprised and immediately broke apart. “It looks like now YOU need the room.”

  
“NO!” the pair screamed at the same time.

  
“I mean...” Cisco was the first time to try to say something but wasn´t sure if he needed to explain himself to his roommate or Leonard. It didn´t matter anyway because seconds later Leonard´s door opened and the four students were able to see one of the exchange students leave the room running as she tried to fix her messed up hair and makeup. Leonard took the perfect excuse to leave the awkward scene.

  
“Okay; I have to go now. Nice to meet you Cisco´s roommate, Cisco´s roomate´s hookup and…” he looked over the boy and smiled slightly. “Cisco.”

  
They boy nodded slowly. “Nice to meet you too, Leonard.”

  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leonard found it shocking to find Cisco already sitting outside his room with his laptop on his lap and some huge earphones on. He looked like he was working on something in important for the way he was looking at the screen while chewing what it looked to be a really long gummy worm. He thought about entering the room and avoid the unspoken conversation of what had happened the night before. He could do it, Cisco was too into his work and he knew Mick was gone for the rest of the week. But instead of that he put his keys back into his bag and walked over the boy.

  
"Doing homework?"

  
Cisco looked up and after the previous shock disappeared a soft smile crawled up to his face.

  
"Nah, just trying to figure out what to watch tonight."

  
Leonard sat next to him and opened his mouth ready to blurt out an apology about last night but Cisco was faster and interrupted him before he even had time to say the first word.

  
"Vibration waves." Leonard was taken back with the answer. "That is what I'm working on to show to Dr. Wells."

  
The older one smiled and slowly he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Cisco's lips.

  
"What was that for?" The younger one asked almost in a whisper.

  
"You are adorable."

  
"Really?" Cisco's cheeks turned red and his eyes went down ashamed. "That is weird coming from you."

  
"Let's say I am making an exception with you."

  
Leonard held Cisco by the chin and stared at his blush for a little while and then planted a soft kiss on his nose and then one last one on the lips.

  
"So what are we watching tonight?"

  
Cisco chuckled at the sudden change of topic but decided to let it go.

  
"I don't know, I was thinking more of a series tonight."

  
"Okay..." The boy leaned over Cisco and read the menu of the series. Available on Netflix. "Have you ever heard about Prison Break?"


End file.
